phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Meap
is an Intergalactic Security Agent who spends most of his time probing deep space for anything that would pose a threat to extraterrestrial order and safety. Though being relatively small and weak by general appearance, Meap possesses sharp wits and remarkable strength. Over the course of his career, he has faced head-on and overcome countless challenges, eventually leading himself to the respected rank he holds today. Career Meap came from a species of small sentient beings that speaks solely in a language that takes the form of the word "meap". At some point, he was enlisted in an organization and rigorously trained to be able to confront extraterrestrial criminals in combat. He eventually acquired a state-of-the-art spaceship that would be his means of transportation around deep space. A fellow member of his species, Mitch, is his longest-standing and only known opponent, with whom he has frequently matched tides with. ("The Chronicles of Meap", "Meapless in Seattle") While on Earth In the midst of a hot pursuit after Mitch, Meap's spaceship was hit by a stray remote-control baseball from two human beings Phineas and Ferb, damaging it beyond usable condition and forcing it into an uncontrollable crash-course into Earth. Upon crash-landing in their backyard, Meap was an immediate interest to the boys, who were intrigued by his language, his race, and his superficial appearance as "cute". As they began to repair his ship, he set off after Candace, being mistaken by her as a Bango-Ru doll, and went with her to a Bango-Ru convention. However, because of Meap's unusual behavior, he along with Candace were kicked out of the convention. Candace tried to return Meap to her brothers, but when she met with them along with Isabella in the now-repaired ship, she witnessed them being abducted by Mitch, an extraterrestrial poacher who had been using the ship's radar signature to track Meap down. In spite of the communication barrier standing between Candace and Meap they teamed up with each other and worked in cooperation to reach Mitch's space station. After an ensuing struggle in which the five nearly fell into Mitch's custody Meap managed to subdue Mitch and he was arrested. Meap vs. Mitch: Round II Later on, Meap sought Phineas and Ferb's cooperation when Mitch once again threatened intergalactic peace. Unfortunately for him he was unable to immediately communicate with them due to the absence of a mustache translator. Subsequently, Mitch tracked them down and attacked, forcing them, Candace, and a recently-arrived Isabella to run. In the ship and with the aid of an emergency mustache, he explained to his entourage of a struggle to attain a grail containing an extremely rare chemical long banned from his home planet, known as Cutonium, which would grant its holder absolute dominance over the galaxy. Soon afterwards they embarked on a wild-goose chase into Seattle where they attempted to unearth the grail of cutonium, only to be beaten to it when Doofenshmirtz drank it out of stupidity and was seized by Mitch. As Mitch headed home to extract the chemical from Doofenshmirtz and use it for his own nefarious purpose, Meap in cold pursuit made a distress call towards his planet's government to alert them of his imminent seize of power and have an armed battalion storm his fortress to try and thwart him. The effort was largely in vain, however, as Mitch was already in control of the cutonium by the time the military had penetrated his fortress and he halted the advance with ease by charming them into a hypnotic trance. He did the same with Phineas shortly later. With the same risk facing Ferb, Candace, and Isabella, Meap challenged Mitch himself, only to be pushed aside by the sheer might of the cutonium. Only when Isabella managed to overwhelm Mitch with her own brand of cuteness was he brought under control. ("Meapless in Seattle") Personality and traits Meap is a very brute force. While being small and of seemingly weak demeanor, Meap can easily take on an opponent more than twice his size, showing either a straight face or utter amusement. He seems to be able to shoot a destructive "rainbow beam" from his mouth. He enjoys his job, as he is very good at it, and will smile while on missions. As all members of his race, Meap speaks with a complete straight face when speaking his native language, never truly blinking. He is unable to speak English without a translator mustache as shown in the picture. When a mustache is not in use he can only say the word meap. Meap is very friendly, open to other races with a smile. He was quick to adapt to a level while crashed on the planet Earth, though he was still unaware of several elements, especially to people not understanding his language. He, like humans, is easily annoyed when people are unable to comprehend the simplest of things. Meap hates and fears his mother-in-law, agreeing with Candace's description of her as a "monster" and running away from her ("The Chronicles of Meap"). Background Information *Not only did veteran voice actor Lorenzo Lamas provide Meap's voice for when he spoke with the standard mustache translator, but he also did the "meaps" for when Meap spoke without the mustache. *Meap has Chibi-Anime eyes like most of the "Bango-Ru" he was mistaken to be. *Meap is married because he has a mother in-law. (Unless of course, there are different marriage laws in his culture or he has a married sibling.) *Meap's relation to Mitch is like Agent P's relationship to Heinz Doofenshmirtz. *Meap's real name is unknown, because he never mentioned it. He was only called Meap because he couldn't say anything else (Unless, that is his name, as Mitch recognized him). *Meap uses a pink hat, which seems to be part of his body, as he wears it so much. *Meap is mentioned in the episodes "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers" and "Escape from Phineas Tower " *Phineas and Ferb fixed Meap's friend's ship once.. *Meap has a similar appearance to Mitch and speaks the same language as Mitch. These implies that both of them are of the same species. *His "rainbow beam" could possibly be a subtle reference to the meme 'Shoop da Whoop" in which the titular character, Dr Octagonapus, does the same thing. *He has his own commercial that advertise a food product called Meap's Carbonated Goulash ("Ferb TV"). *In "Meapless in Seattle", he is shown to have possession of the following universal translation mustaches: **A standard long, thin, black mustache which grants him with a deep voice in an American accent. **A short golden-brown mustache complimented by a goatee which gives him a shallower voice wrapped in a Southern accent. **One that is shaped like Major Monogram's mustache and gives him Major Monogram's voice with an English accent. *In "Mind Share", Meap uses sideburns as a translation device to give him a voice like a '50s rock and roll radio DJ. *A few first season episodes has Candace saying "Meap" before the character is even introduced. ("The Fast and the Phineas", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Backyard Aquarium", "Candace Disconnected") *Carl also says "Meap" when he is hit by the Ultimate-Evil-inator in "Where's Perry?". Trivia *Meap's name is used as a parody in most main appearances, since the main episodes he's in are called: "The Chronicles of Meap: More than Meaps the Eye" (a parody on the term, "more than meets the eye"), "Meapless in Seattle" (a parody on the romantic comedy film, Sleepless in Seattle) and "Meap Me in St. Louis" (a parody on the musical film, Meet Me in Saint Louis). *In the concept art of the Cantina scene in "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars", Meap was seen as one of the patrons. He ended up not appearing in the special. *Meap is similar to Nibbler from Futurama. Appearances *"The Chronicles of Meap" *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *"Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *"Escape from Phineas Tower" *"Meapless in Seattle" *"Ferb TV" *"This Is Your Backstory" *"Mind Share" *"Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" (deleted scenes) (as Meap (Star Wars)) *"Last Day of Summer" References pl:Hik Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Meap Category:M